Intentions
by LaFilmeMichelle
Summary: Takes place right after "Best Laid Plans."  Andy/Sam centric, but other characters involved as well.  Andy finally decides to make it work with Sam, just as he decides to go UC.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is just a short chapter to begin with; they will get longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Intentions<span>**

Andy walked into her dad's apartment and threw her keys on the table. She trudged over to the couch and laid down, not bothering to remove her jacket. Instead, she decided to stare at the ceiling and think about all the times she should've taken a chance with Sam. She shook her head and sighed in defeat; she had been too late.

After she called Sam, she ran to his place, not even thinking for one second that he'd reject her. In reality, he hadn't; he just hadn't been home. The walk back to her dad's apartment was a long and disappointing one, and the nervousness she should have had about what she intended to do started to kick in. _What did I expect? What if he had been home? Would he just have welcomed me with open arms after I'd been the one to pull away, again?_

Now she was a mess, over a man, _again_. She sat up on the couch and looked around. She searched every hiding place she could think of and couldn't find any alcohol. _I guess dad really is trying._ He'd been clean for a couple weeks now. After a few meetings he decided that it would be best to go to a facility to make it stick. Andy smiled. She had a little more hope this time.

Her growling stomach and growing desire to indulge in self-pity for the night moved her to take out her phone and dial the one person she had left to count on.

"Hey, so, I had this really bad idea that didn't end so well. What are you doing?"

"_At the moment, simultaneously talking to you, picking up Leo's toys, and about to head over to Jerry's. What's up?"_

Andy breathed in deeply.

"_Andy?"_

"Trace," Andy finally answered. "You think you could get your mom or Jerry to watch Leo for the night?"

Tracy stopped picking up toys and leaned back against her couch. _"Are you okay? Is it your dad?"_

Andy shook her head, forgetting she couldn't be seen. "No, he's good, I just... can you bring tequila? I just tried to take Sam out the freezer, but I don't think it worked."

"_Give me an hour; order pizza."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So, what are we going to do about Gail?" Chris asked, immediately taking a swig of his beer.<p>

Dov looked at his friend expectantly, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, Dov moved the coaster in circles. He couldn't believe how nonchalant Chris was being, let along _talking_ to him.

"Um, I don't know, what do _you_ want to do?" Dov asked, still not making eye contact.

Chris shrugged, "I don't know. I do know you and I can't be roommates."

Dov stopped playing with the coaster and finally looked Chris in the eye.

"What?"

Chris shook his head, "We can't be roommates. You're still my best friend, but this was...over the line. I don't think I trust you, really, anymore. At least not right now."

Nodding in delayed understanding, Dov conceded. "Okay, um, I get it. When should I..."

"Not tonight," Chris laughed nervously. "Whenever you find a place."

Dov finished half his beer and nodded. Chris got up and gestured toward the bar. "I'll go get us another round."

* * *

><p>Sam was freezing. It was his fault really. He made Boyd take him to say goodbye to Andy. He knew she would figure out someone was watching her, so he told Boyd to cut the engine until he got the balls to go up and tell her he was going undercover.<p>

He rubbed his hands together, and after ten minutes, was ready to tell his rookie he didn't know when he'd see her again. After he saw the torched vehicle, all he could think about was Andy and if she was okay. When he finally saw her, all he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her. For those brief moments after she appeared he _knew_ she wanted to do the same. She fought it though, and he was tired of waiting. He'd done everything right; in his mind anyway.

* * *

><p>By the time Gail arrived with Luke, Chris and Dove were well into their fifth round. Anybody from the outside would think all was well. She knew better. Dov and Chris were making a poor effort of trying to avoid eye-contact with her. When she looked at Dov, she wanted to punch him, and when she looked at Chris, she wanted to cry. She refrained from either. Gail immediately went to the bar. If she was going to be in the same room with these two, she'd need a drink.<p>

"Callaghan," she motioned Luke. "By a lady a shot."

* * *

><p>As the time passed Andy got increasingly insecure, and then pissed off. It had been two hours since she'd left Sam that voicemail and he <em>never<em> not returned _any_ call from her in less than thirty minutes. She paced the length of the living room incessantly until the doorbell rang ten minutes later.

"Finally!" She said aloud, making her way to the door.

Sam turned to Boyd before he hopped out the truck. "I won't be long." He got out and leaned against the door and sighed, looking up at Tommy's window, murmuring to himself, _this isn't going to be easy_.

Sam was just about to cross the street when he noticed Andy come into view, looking for something in her purse. She turned around after she located some cash and gave the delivery guy one of _her_ smiles. Sam _loved_ her smiles. All of them. He would miss those the most.

Her smile quickly faded when the delivery guy didn't take her cash, but threw the pizza box to the floor. Before she could react, he'd already shot her twice and left.

Sam couldn't move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When his feet finally received the message to run back to the truck, Sam wasn't sure how much time had passed. He yanked open the door and looked for his bag.

Boyd sat confused as Sam slug his bag over his shoulder. "Sammy?"

Sam got his gun out, "Call 911, let them know McNally's been shot."

"What?"

"Now!" Sam yelled, running as fast as he could to the apartment. The feeling he had earlier that day returned; the kind of unsettling jerk from the reality he was just seconds before accustomed to. One minute Andy was fine, doing her best to calm the injured driver; the next she was nowhere to be seen and the car was reduced to a burnt cage. This time, she was again fine moments before, and now...he didn't know.

Not even considering the elevator, Sam quickly took the stairs and made it to Tommy's door, which was wide open. He carefully entered the apartment, immediately seeing her on the ground; as much as he wanted to run over and be with her, he knew he had to be smart. He heard her grunt a little and saw her attempt to reach for something without much avail at the sound of his footsteps, and while he checked the rest of the apartment, he identified himself.

"McNally, it's me," he reassured her. He heard her stop fishing around. Once he was done checking everything out, he closed the door. _No sense in getting ambushed if they come back._

Heading over to Andy, he knelt down on one side and put his gun on the floor beside him, placing his bag on the opposite side of where she lay. He looked down, Andy clearly struggling not to take deep breaths. Sam reached over and opened his duffel, grabbing a shirt and pressing it down in an attempt to control the bleeding as her breath hitched. She'd been hit twice in the stomach. Andy was a little pale, but Sam was satisfied that he'd gotten there in time, _if_ the ambulance was on it's way.

She spoke evenly, "This, hurts...a lot. Not, even, gonna lie," she finished, attempting to chuckle and reaching for Sam's free hand at the surge of pain that soon followed. Andy closed her eyes and pursed her lips together, willing her body to cooperate.

"McNally, I may need my hand in the future." Sam didn't mind that she was nearly breaking his hand, but he figured he needed to keep her talking. With just the right comments, he knew what he was doing.

"Seriously?" Andy bit out, weakly removing her hand. "You're choosing to, be," she paused, waiting for more strength to come, "an ass...right now?"

He gave her his dimpled grin as best he could, noticing her hand didn't fall far; it landed near his knee. "I am."

"Hmm," she responded, opening her eyes. Andy met Sam's gaze, his eyes never leaving her as he reached for another article of clothing, jeans, applying it to the already soaked through t-shirt. She gave him a smile seconds later and he returned it, trying his best to hold it together. He was pretty impressed at how well _she_ was holding it together.

When it came to Andy, he learned a long time ago that she would never stop doing that. He quickly learned the first year they rode together that her gut was usually right on; how she dealt with the situation could, most of the time, use a little work, but she was picking it up fast. She always gave him credit when he tried to commend her in any way; sometimes with a _"I have this pretty amazing TO,"_ or a _"just applying what I was taught."_ Andy always said it with a little sarcasm, but there were times she'd remain eye contact a little bit longer than usual, betraying her undertone. He was beginning to think he was complimenting her just to get her to look at him _that_ way.

"Sam?"

Sam refolded the pant, willing it to stop turning red. "Yeah?"

"Ambulance?"

"They'll be here soon McNally," he said, trying to assure her.

In reality, they should've been there already. He got out his cell with his free hand was just about to call Boyd when he noticed some of the light by the door coming from the hallway was blocked. He motioned toward the door and for Andy to be quiet. Pressing 'enter' to continue the call, Sam placed his phone down. Picking up his gun, he leaned further down and whispered to Andy, "keep pressure as best you can. Don't move; keep your eyes closed and play dead if necessary."

He saw a flash of fear run across her features before obedience took over. He squeezed her hand gently and made his way toward the door, gun drawn. The door handle slowly began to turn. Sam positioned himself and waited.

* * *

><p>"What is <em>that<em> about," Dov said, motioning towards Gail and Luke.

Chris shook his head, "I have no idea." He looked away from them and took a swig, clearly on his way to being drunk. His inhibitions lowered, he relaxed, "so when are you going to talk to Sue?"

* * *

><p>As the door slowly opened Sam tightened his grip, ready to take the single shot he needed to make in order to stop the intruder. He saw the familiar barrel of a similar gun and heard a ringing at the same time, the intruder cursing under his breath and fumbling in his pocket. Sam was relieved and pissed off, all the same time. Boyd nearly jumped out of his skin.<p>

"What the heck are you doing?" Sam yelled, bringing down his weapon. "I could've killed you."

"Me?" Boyd responded, ending the ringing, "I could've killed _you_. As for what I'm doing, what did you expect me to do, wait in the truck all day?"

Sam calmed down a bit, but not entirely, "I guess not." He quickly returned to Andy's side as Boyd followed. "McNally?" She didn't answer. "Andy? Andy, wake up."

"Stop shouting," she croaked, her eyes still closed. "It's annoying."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well answer me the first time then." Sam noticed _her_ breathing; it was evening out. "How ya doin McNally?"

"Splendid," she said opening her eyes, offering a weak smile. "Where's my ride?"

Sam looked at Boyd. Boyd fidgeted, "they said they're still a little short from earlier today. ETA was ten minutes," he looked at his watch, "ten minutes ago...so any minute."

Suddenly, Sam wasn't so positive.

He grabbed his sweatshirt from the bag; by now the blood had gone through the initial shirt, the jeans, and was now beginning to pool on the floor. "How's the pain?"

"Better. Almost gone," she said, slower, but much easier than when he'd first got to her. "That's not so good, is it?"

Boyd got up and gave them some space, leaning against the closest wall.

For the second time that day, Sam moved her hair out of her face. "No, it isn't," he said, in a near whisper. "But you'll be okay."

She reached up, touching the side of his face, paler than ever, "What are you, doing here anyway?"

Sam was caught off guard. Luckily he didn't have to answer. Andy continued, "never mind, did you get my message?"

He brought his hand to hers, still applying pressure, "what message?"

Andy scoffed weakly, "of course you didn't." No longer having the strength to hold it up herself, or talk for much longer, her hand slipped. "Come here" she whispered.

Sam leaned down, and turned his head to the side so he could listen. He _just _listened, he didn't have time to say anything back. When she was done, he watched her.

He watched her as she smiled, wiping her tears while she held his gaze.

He watched her as she couldn't hold on anymore, and her eyes closed again.

After a minute went by, he kissed her forehead and continued to watch her, praying she'd have a chance to _just_ listen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: I'm so happily overwhelmed by ALL of your reviews (sorry I didn't have time to respond all individually before this.) Thank you so much! Sorry this chapter is short as well; just wanted to give you guys something. The next chapter will probably be up mid-next week. Happy New Year!**

_**A/N #2: Had to repost this chapter; a very good reviewer caught a gleaming error. I uploaded the incorrect bar scene the first time. This is the right one.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Oliver sat at home, watching his girls do their homework. Zoe was doing the dishes and he couldn't help but smile at how much happiness the mundane brought him. He was lucky. Days like the one he had never let him forget it.

He could relate to the father; he really could, but he was more concerned with the safety and well-being of the child. When the four of them had arrived at the burnt car, Sam immediately handed the kid over, leaving him to let the paramedics check the boy out. It wasn't lost at all on Oliver exactly who his best friend was looking for.

_Two years. _It had been two years that he watched Sam suffer in silence. On second thought, it was self-inflicted; Sam had multiple chances to say something instead of sending magical vibes Andy just wasn't receiving. _Who was he kidding? _ His fault or not, Sam _was_ suffering. Oliver wished his friend would just speak up already, take a chance. He did with Zoe; the worst Andy could do was reject him. If that happened, Sam would be forced to move on. If it didn't...Sam Swarek just might be a more pleasant guy to be around.

His thoughts were interrupted as his oldest held up his cell phone. "Dad, your phone is ringing," she sing-sang, bringing it to him.

"Thanks sweetie, I didn't even hear it ring," he replied, looking at the caller ID before answering. "Epstein, what did you do now?"

"_Uh, sir, you should, ah," Dov fumbled._

"Spit it out Epstein."

"_You should come to the hospital, for Swarek," Dov managed. "Not _for_ Swarek, but you know, to be here...Andy's been shot."_

* * *

><p><em>Tracy parked and walked briskly to Tommy's apartment; it was cold and she had to park a few blocks away. While the neighborhood was a little shady, she never felt like she was in any danger; she had a feeling her badge had a little something to do with that.<em>

_Once inside she made it to the elevator and pressed number six. She shifted her purse as she waited, her keys chiming against the tequila bottle. She was amazed at how okay Jerry was with her canceling their time together; he even offered to watch Leo._

_Once on the elevator, her thoughts shifted to Andy; she couldn't get a break, that one. Tracy knew tequila and pizza would work tonight; she just wasn't sure what would work after._

_As she got off and made her way to the the third door on the right, she could see the door open. She would never be able to explain the feeling she had the moment she tentatively rounded the corner and saw Sam over Andy's body._

* * *

><p>"Alright little man, time for bed," Jerry said, standing up and reaching for his hand. "Go ahead and get changed; I'll be right here."<p>

Leo got up and skipped to Jerry's spare room where he stayed sometimes, leaving the door open. Jerry shook his head. He'd never seen a kid _happy_ to go to bed. He wandered into the kitchen where he left his phone, eager to text Tracy and see if she was done yet. Jerry noticed his phone was on silent. He also noticed he had ten missed calls and sixteen text messages; he read the last five from Tracy and almost dropped his cell.

"Leo, buddy," he said in what he hoped was a calm voice. "Put your other clothes back on. We gotta go."

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, my-"<em>

"_We gotta move her," Sam interrupted Tracy. "We can't wait any longer."_

_Boyd looked from Tracy to Sam, walking slowly towards Sam, "ah Sammy, I don't think that's such a good-"_

"_She's not going to make it!" Sam had lost all of his cool the minute Andy didn't wake up. "The ambulance was supposed to be here already, and if earlier today was any indication of how reliable their ETA is, we gotta take her."_

_Tracy had made it over to Andy. "What happened? Is she-"_

"_Later Nash. Boyd, go start the truck and bring it to the front door. Be careful; we'll be down in a minute," Sam barked, taking his belt off and using it to wrap a new sweatshirt around Andy's midsection._

_Tracy was slowly tapping into cop-mode. "What do we do?"_

_Sam looked at her for the first time, swallowing. "I'm going to carry her to the truck; you'll have to cover us." He handed her his gun. "Bring the bag too."_

_He took his jacket off and wrapped Andy as best he could, lifting her up as he stood._

"_Ready Nash?" Sam asked. _

_She checked the gun as she situated her purse and his bag. "Yeah, just be careful with her."_

_He nodded. "Always."_

* * *

><p>"So you're not gonna go?" Gail asked Luke. They had been at the bar for almost five minutes after half of the coppers and detectives already left, either headed to the hospital, or headed to the crime scene.<p>

He bit the inside of his mouth, "I'm going. I just need a minute."

Gail studied him, he looked terrible. "Okay, I'll wait ten more minutes. I'm going to either go with you, or you're going to drop me off there."

Luke finished his drink, again. "Why do you care?"

She shrugged, "I'm not _that_ big of a bitch."

* * *

><p><em>The ride to the hospital was quiet as Boyd did his best to speed safely. Tracy sat in the back with Sam, holding onto Andy's leg; she just needed to be touching her.<em>

_Sam continued to put pressure on her wounds and couldn't believe how cold she was getting. He cursed under his breath every time they hit a pothole or had to stop abruptly, fearing she would feel the pain. She hadn't moved one bit; he wished she would._

_They finally made it to the front doors of the emergency room, Boyd practically parking on the sidewalk. Tracy had called ahead, so the nurses and doctors were already waiting. Carefully taking Andy from Sam and Tracy, the team began to access._

_A pretty brunette spoke once Andy was finally on the gurney. "We'll take it from here."_

_In a flash, they all rushed off with Andy, leaving two of Division 15's officers and a detective with deafening silence. Sam hadn't really had time to think since he saw what happened, until now; he didn't like how it hit him all at once._

* * *

><p>Tracy sat back down for the third time in five minutes. After Andy had been wheeled away from the emergency bay, it took her minute to get it together. Boyd had mumbled something about going back to help back at the crime scene, made sure Sam was 'okay,' and asked if they needed anything before he took off. She shook her head no; what she needed, he couldn't give her.<p>

She was trying to be patient; she'd spent enough time in the ER with all the times Leo would hurt himself doing something he wasn't supposed to do. _Adventurous, that one._ Tracy knew it would take some time; this was more than a bruised knee of bump on the head. She looked over at Dov and Chris who were both on banana bags – not that the news of their best friend being shot didn't sober them up immediately; they just wanted to be ready in case they were needed.

Tonight wasn't supposed to happen like it did. While she wasn't sure how Andy was planning on _thawing out Sam_, she knew it didn't go well. She was going over to fix it; drink, possibly regret it in the morning, help Andy finally go sign her mortgage, and they'd take it from there. Tracy didn't want to say it just yet, but she was relieved Andy wasn't with Luke anymore; she felt her friend was playing it safe with the nice guy. _Look how that turned out. Luke._

Tracy wondered if he would show. She wasn't sure the etiquette this situation called for. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want to think about the way her friend looked when she last saw her either.

Shaking her head as if to clear it, she stood back up and looked around again. _Where was Swarek?_ She figured he'd want to get cleaned up. _There was so much blo-_

"Trace?"

She knew that voice anywhere. _'I'm not going to cry,' _told herself before she turned around. She took a deep breath and let him make it over to her before speaking.

"Hey, Jer," she said, weaker then she intended.

He quickly took her in his arms. She was grateful.

"Leo?"

Jerry didn't let go. "He's with your mom."

She nodded into his chest, "thanks."

"Of course," he said, finally pulling away. Jerry flashed a tentative smile. "Your mom wants text updates every couple of hours."

Tracy had to chuckle, even if it was a little hallow. "She's gonna _text_?"

"Mm hmm."

She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he took her hand in his.

"Jerry," she sighed, "I'm scared."

* * *

><p>All he had to do was walk inside. Left foot, then right foot, then left foot again. He couldn't do it. Not yet anyways. He'd been holding her less then an hour ago; he'd had some control then. Now he didn't even have that. He was tired, his pants were slipping, <em>where was his belt?<em> As soon as the thought came he cringed – he wouldn't be using that belt anymore. He _really_ needed to wash his hands.

It wasn't until Boyd went back to the apartment and after Tracy called Jerry and then went inside that he looked around the parking lot. He was ready to follow her inside until then. There were at least five cop cars there, and some others he recognized. They'd all be waiting inside. They'd want answers he couldn't give and would wear looks he couldn't take. That's when he sat down in front of the sliding doors.

Sam was convincing himself he was just going to walk in and ignore every one; hell, he was Sam Swarek. That's how Oliver found him: having one loud inner-discussion, covered in enough blood to look like he needed stitches, somewhere.

"Go in already," Oliver said, jerking Sam from his thoughts. He walked up and sat down next to Sam. "You look like crap."

Sam smirked, glancing at Oliver and then looking straight ahead. "I was just about to go in."

The two didn't say anything for a solid minute. Oliver watched as an old lady was being wheeled outside, accompanied by what looked to be her grandson, leading her to a Lexus. A man, probably her son, ran out of the driver's side around the car to open the back door.

"I love her."

Oliver looked at his friend from his peripheral, continuing to watch the home-going in front of him. "Yeah, we all knew that already. Now you just gotta tell her when she wakes up."

Sam sighed heavily, his face becoming hard.

"She _will_ wake up Sammy," he assured him. "It's McNally."

* * *

><p>When they pulled up to the emergency bay, Gail was trying to figure out why. "Aren't you going to park?" she asked, wondering why he stopped there. "I know you're a detective and all, but you just don't leave your car-"<p>

"I'm not going in Peck." His voice was even. "I'm just dropping you off."

She reached for the handle, turning to him, "Um, okay," she said, thinking he just needed space.

Luke offered her tired smile, "Thanks, I'm going to go help at the scene. I'll see her tomorrow, maybe."

Gail nodded and stepped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride."

He made sure she made it inside and headed over to Tommy's; he needed to do something, and he couldn't be at the hospital if Andy didn't...

* * *

><p>Sam sat down, leaving an empty chair between he and Oliver. The rest of the rookies were scattered in the small waiting room: Tracy had fallen asleep on Jerry; Chris and Dov were standing up and drinking their second cup of coffee; and Gail was just coming back from the vending machine, trying to hide the fact she <em>was<em> looking at her two ex-whatevers. A few other officers were there, but the key missing ones were at the apartment.

His fist clenched a little at the realization. Frank, Noelle, _and apparently Luke_ were at the crime scene along with the forensic team and other coppers. The _crime_ scene. Someone had attempted to murder Andy. He was the only witness; only he hadn't seen anything.

'_Yes, there was a man, delivering pizza who shot her once she was going to get cash from her purse.'_

_Can you describe him?_

_'Um...'_

Sam just didn't see how he would be able to help, and that's all he wanted; that, and a chance to see Andy open her eyes again.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the doctor walked into the middle of the group, most of them rising to meet her before she arrived.<p>

She took her cap off and played with it at her side. "I'm Dr. Stacy Frederick; I take it you're all here for Officer McNally?" It was more of a statement.

Sam didn't waste anytime, "how is she?"

The doctor chuckled, "I remember you, you're the one that brought her in." Sam didn't seem pleased with any unnecessary conversation. She understood, and continued, "She's doing as well as can be expected. The next twenty four hours..."

Sam didn't hear anything she said after that. He knew the drill. _The next twenty four hours are critical_ was code for _we did our best, but if anything happens within this time frame, it's her body's fault for not healing properly._ He'd have to wait longer to see that she was really okay. He was thinking so hard Oliver had to shake him.

"Sam, did you hear that? She should be fine," Oliver said, grinning.

"What?" Sam replied, staring at Dr. Frederick walking away. _When did she finish talking?_

Oliver filled him in; she'd be in a lot of pain, and she'd have to stay there for a while, but she would be fine. They would have to monitor her vitals the closest for the next twenty four hours to make sure there weren't any complications, but Dr. Frederick felt like it was just a precaution. She would be fine.

_Fine_. Her favorite word. Now his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, a day late! Also, I haven't replied to anyone, but I appreciated each and every review! I promise to start replying to everyone with this chapter. I don't really like writing hospital/shooting stuff because I'm not that good at it...can't wait to move them out of the hospital! ) Whether you review or not, thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Maybe you should go home, you know, take a shower, get some sleep."

Sam shook his head, "Ollie, I already told you I'm not leaving until she wakes up." He sunk back in the chair, closing his eyes and putting his feet up at the end of the bed, careful not to touch Andy.

Oliver sighed, "Ok, we didn't know how to tell you this, but you smell," he blurted, placing his magazine down. "You will definitely ruin the mood with your b.o. when McNally wakes up."

"I doubt she'll care," Sam responded, not bothering to open his eyes. "We've ridden together many times in a confined space after working up a sweat – _not_ like that Shaw. We've spared together in that gym with no ventilation whatsoever. She can handle a day and a half without a shower."

Oliver put his hands up, "fine, I tried, I did my duty." He picked the magazine back up. "So," he began, flipping pages, "do you have any idea how you're going to tell her?"

Sam opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "No clue."

* * *

><p>Tracy continued to stare at the board. So far they didn't have any leads. Luke was consulting on the case; technically, he was no longer involved with Andy, so they couldn't say he was too close, but he was – even he knew that. A detective Ron Zimmer from the twenty-seventh was the lead; it wasn't a homicide, so Luke was on the case as a courtesy. Tracy didn't mind following orders by someone from another division; she wasn't sure who could be completely objective from fifteen.<p>

A cop's photo was in the center and top of the board, the place reserved for victims. The sadness that swept over her from time to time in the last thirty six hours reared it's head, but soon after a chuckle escaped her; _why in the world did Andy have to be so photogenic, even in uniform?_

She studied what else the detectives, Frank, Noelle, and the other coppers gathered. They had no suspects, and the only concrete evidence that could possibly help them was the pizza box the shooter threw to the ground. They were still testing for prints. Tommy McNally didn't live in the best kept-up part of town, so the chances that the security cameras were even on were slim to none. They had a few rookies on that detail.

"Anything speaking to you?"

Tracy accepted the coffee Jerry handed her, shaking her head side to side, "thank you."

Jerry joined her, leaning against the desk. "We can't even answer the most basic question."

"I know," Tracy added, looking from Jerry then back to the board. "Why would someone target Andy?"

* * *

><p>"I'm back," Tommy said, entering the room with a gym bag and take-out. He handed the to-go bag to Oliver and placed the bag near the bathroom.<p>

Oliver stood up, handing the food to Sam. "No thanks Tommy, my wife ordered me home for dinner, and a _shower_," he added. "I'll see you guys in the morning; call me if anything changes." He patted Tommy on the shoulder and left.

Tommy took his seat and Sam began divvying the food between the two of them. "What's in the bag?"

"A change of clothes and some toiletries," he offered, beginning to eat. "She absolutely hates hospital gowns; she'll want to change."

Sam opened his water. "Andy's been in a hospital before?"

Tommy tried to hide the smirk at Sam's use of her first name. "Yup; when she was in high school she got her appendix taken out. The first thing she mentions when she comes to isn't the pain – she wants to know where her sweats are so she can wear something without a draft." He takes another bite. "That, and hospital gowns just aren't fashionable."

Sam smirks; it sounds exactly like her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, listen up," Frank began his second parade of the day. "Our number one priority is to find out who shot Officer McNally. We still don't have any suspects, but we're interviewing witnesses to try and narrow the search. Here's Detective Zimmer to fill you in on the rest."<p>

Dov leaned into Tracy as Zimmer made his way to the front. He looked to be in his late thirties and was just as well-dressed, if not more so, than Luke; he was brunette and walked with a kind of confidence that commanded respect. "That's a good looking man; are all detectives good looking?"

Tracy welcomed Dov's incredulous remark. She craved and relished the normalcy. "Dov, pay attention."

"Thank you Best," Zimmer began. "I'd like to begin first by saying I'm sorry to be meeting some of you under these circumstances. I wish all the best for Officer McNally's speedy recovery." Ron walked by the board and continued. "Right now we're at a loss, so we're going to do the only thing we can do: work backwards. We're going to scour every file of every case she was on since her first and see if there were any loose ends or situations that might be of concern and worth pursuing. I'll also be interviewing a few of you after I've had a chance to review who Officer McNally most had contact with."

"What would we know?" Chris whispered to Dov; he shrugged his shoulders.

"Officer Nash," Ron continued, "I'll have you head up the rookies who will be canvasing the area for surveillance videos – any possible angle that captures any exit, hallway, or door. I'm told you're familiar with the area."

Tracy nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Officers Diaz and Epstein, you're with Officer Peck and Detective Barber; I need you guys to split up and go over the witness statements and do follow-ups. Williams and Callaghan, you're with me again." Ron walked back toward the podium. "Alright, that's it. The rest of you will be paired how you usually are. Keep your eyes and ears open; you may learn something connected to the case out there. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sam woke up with a crick in his neck. He stretched and looked at the clock; Oliver had only been gone four hours, Tommy two. He wondered what was going on at the station. He knew most of his friends we're either starting their second shift or sleeping. Tracy said she'd stop by afterwards, leaving him alone with Andy for another six hours or so. He didn't mind at all. He secretly hoped she'd wake up with only him there.<p>

Tommy went to an AA meeting; he'd already been to two since he learned of Andy being in the hospital. He told Sam he couldn't let her down, and that if he didn't go to the meetings, he would. Sam couldn't imagine what he would do in Tommy's shoes. She was all he had left.

Sam removed his feet from the bed, bringing his feet down to what should have been the floor. He bent down to find a bag with a note on it. _'Since you won't shower, at least wash up and change your clothes. And your underwear. - Oliver'_

Sam chuckled. He slowly stood up, looking at Andy. She looked small. The white sheets and size of the bed seemed to swallow her. The incessant beep of the machines he should've found annoying were comforting; it meant she was okay. He knelt down and kissed her forehead, whispering before he made his way to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" Dov said. "Nobody really saw anything. A gun was fired, and nothing."<p>

Chris continued looking through the statements, "We'll find something, something's here, we just have to go through it all. Something will stick out."

"Still the optimistic one, really?" Gail spat. "We have nothing so far, and it's not like this was random; the shooter didn't steal anything and came in as a delivery guy. The only person that got the best look at him was Sam, and he was outside, several stories down, _across_ the street, at night." She finished under her breath, "what was he even doing there?"

"It's none of your business," Dov answered, nudging Chris who was still glaring at Gail. "And that's why we're going over everything. Something will jump, it has to."

Jerry didn't even bother getting involved in the triangle. He figured it was best to stay out of it. It was going to be close to forty-eight hours and they had no leads. They needed one now.

* * *

><p>When Sam came out of the bathroom he made his way back to his chair. He made it half way over before he saw them and stopped. <em>Her eyes.<em>

He swallowed and slowly made his way over, never breaking eye contact. He sat down, feeling a sudden and strong urge to touch her. He grabbed her hand. "Andy? Andy, can you hear me?"

She spoke, her words coming out soft and raspy. "I'm not deaf Sam." It was supposed to be a sarcastic reply, but to Sam it sounded as if she was saying _'I'm alright.'_ It was a _really_ good sound.

He smirked, "Are you in any pain?"

Andy took a while to get her bearings, "Um, only when I breathe."

Sam nodded, standing up, "I'll go get the nurse, they said to-"

"Wait," Andy said, never letting go of his hand. "Can we just, sit here for a little while?"

He looked nervous, "McNally, they said to get them as soon as you wake up."

"I'm sure they noticed the monitors; they'll be here soon enough. How are you?"

Sam chuckled, finding his seat, "Seriously? You're the one who's in the hospital."

"It looks like you've been sleeping here too. And you smell minty," she said, crinkling her nose. "So, how are you."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm good, look, we really should get-"

"Geez, are you that uncomfortable with me alone now?" she pushed.

"What do you mean now?" he played along. He wondered how much she remembered.

Andy shifted and pulled the covers up, determined to make sure they were on the same page. She closed her eyes but continued talking.

"I don't have amnesia Sam," she spoke softly. "I remember what I said."

Sam grinned nervously, "You do?" he asked, half-hoping she would be the one to say it again. He needed to make sure it was still what she wanted.

"Yup," she replied, scrunching her nose, "and I meant it." Andy reached for his hand tentatively, locking it with hers. She opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment. "We should go for it don't ya think? I mean, between my clumsiness and people shooting me, we don't know how much longer I'll be around for."

Sam yanked his hand away and stood up, speaking gruffly, "McNally – _not_ funny." He paced the length of her bed, raking his hands through his hair. "It's _really_ not funny, you don't...you weren't...it's just not funny."

Andy watched Sam and let him calm down a bit.

"I know; I'm sorry."

He sat back down but left her hand empty. Andy couldn't tell what he was doing, but he knew it took all he had for him to calm down. His ears were red and his eyes were glossy. She was coping until then. A lone tear slid down her face.

"I just don't know what to say," she started, timidly reaching to place her hand on his arm. "You know I'm allergic to silence.

Sam began to soften, "Yeah, we all know that much."

They sat in silence for a few moments, and eventually Sam put his free hand on top of hers. She moved a little to bring the covers up again, attempting to lay on her side.

"Geez!" she yelped, closing her eyes and willing the pain to go away.

Sam jumped up, looking absolutely lost. "Um, I'll go get the nurse."

"Yeah," Andy bit out, trying to breathe through it, "they're taking their time."

* * *

><p>"Hey, check this out," Chris said, handing Dov a file. "What about that case?"<p>

Dov skimmed it. "I'm not sure he's the kind of guy that has connections on the outside."

Gail closed the file she was looking over and leaned back, putting her feet on the table. "Who wouldn't be connected?"

"The prisoner Andy and Swarek transported a while back," Chris answered.

Dov thought for a moment, "maybe we're barking up the wrong tree." The other two cops and Jerry looked at him expectantly. "Maybe someone was trying to get to Tommy through Andy?"

* * *

><p>Andy had fallen back asleep after the nurse showed her how to use the morphine drip. Sam stepped out of the room to call Tommy and Tracy, texting everyone else. He leaned against the wall near the door and closed his eyes, saying a quick thank you prayer. He felt lighter knowing she was going to be alright.<p>

He looked at her sleeping through the glass, told the officer outside of her door he'd be right back, and headed to the gift shop.

* * *

><p>Ron paced the apartment, careful not to disturb the scene. Luke and Noelle sat on the couch after it was cleared by the investigators and watched him in earnest. After a few pensive moments, he spoke.<p>

"There's something I don't get." Ron stopped and sat on the recliner opposite the officer and homocide detective. "Why did the shooter come _into_ the apartment? Why not just shoot her when she answered the door?"

Noelle shrugged, "Maybe he had to work up the courage?"

"How did he know she ordered pizza?" Luke interjected.

Ron pursed his lips, not satisfied with his questions, new questions, or any answer he or they were coming up with.

* * *

><p>Sam was instantly on alert when he rounded the corner and didn't spot the guard outside of Andy's room. He pulled his service weapon out and cautiously approached, dropping the stuffed bear as he did so. Entering the room, his grip tightened as he noticed a man hovering over Andy.<p>

"Get away from her," he growled through gritted teeth. "Now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for the delay! I was trying to write longer chapters...not working! Aiming for once a week, but I will no longer make promises. ;) Enjoy your week!**


End file.
